


Christian name

by Loshumanosmeacechan



Category: Fleabag (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loshumanosmeacechan/pseuds/Loshumanosmeacechan
Summary: Fleabag wants to know the priest name.
Relationships: Fleabag/Priest (Fleabag)
Kudos: 22





	Christian name

"So, what is your name?”

“I already told you, I’m the priest” Said the Father picking another can of gin&tonic from the bag.

“Seriously, your mother did not name you _The priest,_ I am sure” Fleabag took one last sip from her can and bent over the table to reach the farher's eyes"Is it embarrasing? Is it something like Hamish? Or Harold?"

"It not either of those" Said grining"and Harold is not embarrasing at all"

"Harold is an awful name, I would totaly killed myself if my name was Harold"

"Are you kidding? Yours is Fleabag!"

* * *

"Come on, tell me" Said Fleabag as her hsnd gently pet the priest head.

"Nope" The Father turn around to face her.

"Your cock was inside me last night" She uttered "I deserved to know, don't you think?"

"But, if I told you"The priest slowly brought his lips to her ear "I would have to kill you"

"Oh piss off" 

* * *

"I love you too"

"Father! Father, wait!" 

The priest was almost at the end of the block when he heard her. 

"What is your name?" Said Fleabag" It is not like I am going to see you again, so... "

"Oh, its Jim, Jim Moriarty" 


End file.
